Agent Z
by tigerleah
Summary: Zak and his family live in a calm house when one day zak goes out and finds 2 people and they recruit him and from then on life is about to get hectic. Zak has a twin called Lexi and he also hasn't told his parents that he has powers but Lexi has.
1. MY secret life begins

Hey welcome to my new story Agent Z hope you like it!

It was morning in the Saturday household and there was 2 parents, 2 children and 2 cryptids. The parents names where Doc and Drew Saturday and they studied cryptids or a living and then there was there chrildren Zak and Lexi Saturday and they where both 7 year old twins and finally we get to the 2 cryptids Komodo and Fiskerton but Fisk for short.

Zaks POV

The first to awake was mom so she went and got everyone up. We all sat and had breakfast which was pancakes and they are my favourite but everytime we have them me and Lexi seem to fight over the last pancake. Sorry let me explain who I am ok so first off I am 7 years old have a twin called Lexi and I have 2 powers controlling cryptids and being able to read minds but I haven't told my parents or Lexi my powers but Lexi has told mom and dad hers which are controlling animals and plants.

We just finished breakfast so I put my dish in the dishwasher and ran to room to change. I got my self a orange t-shirt with black sleeves and it has a s on the front and some brown pants.

I put those on and went out side to practice without any one knowing because my parents think that because I don't have powers I am too weak and fragile so they don't teach me to fight but they teach Lexi so sometimes I watch and practice them outside but when mom sometimes tells me to be a post so Lexi has something to hit I have to try hard and make sure I don't use my reflexes and flip her which would be funny. When I got to the space I started to do simple punches and then started to do some kicks and soon I started to do some flips and some blocks aswell.

Agent K's POV

I was walking through the woods with my partner agent R when I hear something "what you hear Kyle" asked my partner "some fighting i think Roxie" I said back to her so we start to move to where the noises come from and when we get to the scource we see a little kid there doing some extremly hard fighting moves and was so impressed I had to ask him something only if my partner and my boss agrees so I called him and showed him the kid fighting and he said yes so I started walking towards the kid.

Zak's POV

I was doing some kicks which would trip someone over when I hear a branch snap so I quickly turn around and stand in a fighting position when I see a stranger there "you got some nice moves kid where you learn them?" said the man "my parents teaches my twin and they think i'm too fragile so I watch and do the moves here" I answered and started to use my mind reading powers and found out about him being a secret agent for the CIA "hey kid you alright because your eyes turned blue" he said, I looked into his eyes and saw trust "yeah it's my powers" I said "please don't tell my parents" I said quickly afterwards btu the man looked at me hocked and so did his partner "kid what type of powers do you have" he said "mind reading and cryptid controlling" I said and he nodded in response "you know about cryptids" I asked surprised "yes I do and I have a important question to ask you" he said seriously "what is it but first can I please get a name" I asked "oh yes sorry I am agent Kyle and over here is agent Roxie and your is" he asked "Zak Saturday and the important question is?" I asked "would you like to work for the CIA" agent Kyle asked and I was shocked "you want be to be a secret agent" I asked "yes" he responded "then yes I will be a agent" I said and saluted which made him laugh "welcome to the team agent Z" agent Kyle said and disappeared.

I walked home with the biggest grin I have ever had on my face.


	2. My mission

hey I am going to update this story monday-friday ok.

Zaks POV

A year has gone by and I have learned the languages spanish, french, japenise, chinease and I can now understand scottish and irish people and I have leart ninjitsu, karate, kick boxing, judo and even tykwondo. I have learned a knew a new power aswell because now I can make sheilds, plat forms and I can shoot with this blue magic but it is really cool, I learnt it when I was practicing in the CIA base. Did you know they have alot of computers and white walls, they even have a lab.

Your proberbly wondering how I sneaked out of the house wiithout my parents knowing well they don't care much about me because theythink I have no powers but I am all right with it because when I am older I can go on secret missions without my parents knowing when they are looking for cryptids. I still care about cryptids and I know my mom and dad think it is werid for me to know what Fisk and komodo are saying but they have shrugged it off.

At the minute I am at the CIA base doing some training in how to avoid guns and let me tell you they shoot real guns at you but only when they think you are qualified to dodge them. I got hit by a bullet once but it only grazed my skin so I was fine. I can also not feel pain much anymore since my training and I got alot of muscles aswell so I now have to where long trousers and a long shirt even in summer just to make sure my parents don't see them.

"Z I want you to try and dodge the bullets twice as fast" agent K said. yeah since he found me he and agent R have been teaching me how to be a secret agent. "yes sir" I said and saluted him, it's a regular thing to do so i have got used to it.

I dodged the gun shots twice as fast and didn't get hit by a single bullet "I think i should go home before my parents get a bit worried" I said and he nodded for me to go. I wasn't even sweating after that excercise, that's how much I have been training.

I got home and ran to the door and opened the door "Zak Saturday where have you been" mom said and I didn't even flinch because I could feel her prencence "erm swinging in the trees" I said "well don't do it again you might get hert" mom said 'oh mom you have no idea how hert i could of been today' I thought, I ran in my room and started playing with my console until I heard a beep from my alarm clock so I walked over to it and pressed a red button underneath the alarm there was alot of smoke and the wall where my wardrobe and posters where began to spin around and it stopped to a white wall where a computer was installed with a map of the world was on it because while at the agentcey I learned some school lessons so now when I be home schooled I already now the lesson so I get bored easily and I act dumb to make nothing is suspicous. next to the computer on the white wall there was a storage bit where I keep some weapons like guns and swords and even the new staff they gave me to help me control my powers. It's wooden and then there is this 3 fingered claw and you never guess what I named the weapon _the claw _dudey name right.

Anyway I walked to the weapon stash and took the claw out and put it on my trouser belt hole and covered it by my long sleeved t-shirt and then I walked to the computer to see agent R's face "agent Z here reporting for duty" I said "hello agent Z just came to ask if your parents are taking to you on any adventuresin the world while they track the cryptids" agent R said. Basically my parents go to study cryptids and replace them somewhere and they take me, Lexi, Fisk and Komodo with them "yeah we are heading to Japan" I said "well Z it looks like your enemy V. is up to his evil crimes" agent R said "what's he doing now" I asked seriouly because this is a important mission "he is searching for some beast called kur, I want you to stop him from getting any of the pieces you got that" agent R said "I got it loud and clear" I said so thats whenthe communication cuts off and the wall turns normal again. I look at the claw o my trouser loop and say "well claw it looks like we are on another adventure together"


	3. Prepared

Hope you like the story!

Zaks POV

I Hide the claw in my suit case and start packing for the trip to Japan over it so if someone opens my suit case they will never find it. Your proberly wondering if I will be able to go on missions while my parents are there at the same time well I will tell you the trick I have learned. What I do is wear long sleeved black t-shirt, some skinny black trousers and some head wear that only show my eyes like a ninja sort of.

"Zak you ready for the trip" Dad asks "yeah dad" I repied so I zipped up my suit case with all my clothes in it and run to the massive orange airship next to our house. I run up next to my twin "god Zak what taken you so long and why you smell of sweat" Lexi asked "oh you know tree swinging again" I answered "god ever since Fisk teached us that game you have been it alot" Lexi said and I just shrugged.

"Alright kids time to go" mom said and off we went in the airship where the watch I had on started to beep "Zak can you turn that off" dad asked "yeah" I aid and ran to my room. I opened the watch up and looked at the screen "agent Z what took you so long to answer" agent R said "I was with my parents" I said back which made her understand "what you got R" I asked "Z Argost is trying to hypnotise the people of Japan and make them work with him to find the kur stone" agent R said "can you remember the story Z" she asked "I still remember it like you was teaching me this morning" I said "I was teaching you this morning about the kur stone" agent R said "will you let me have my moments of smartness" I said fustrated she ruined my moment "sorry Z, just make sure you stop him" she said "what weapon should I use" I asked "use the claw but when you get back I am upgrading it because it looks like it is falling to pieces so I would change the wood into metal" she said and I nodded and was about to close it when she spoke again "oh and use the knifes as well just in case" agent R said and i just nodded my head and closed the watch.

I went over to a sertain piece of the wall and put my hand on it, suddenly the wall began to spin and when it stopped there was a white wall as well with a computer and weapons like in my room. What you can't be unprepared. I took some knifes out and put them in my draw along with my claw and ninja suit I like calling it. I walk over to my bed and turn one of feet and suddenly the wall where my desk is moves to the left and reveals a whole big enough for me.

I went to the hole and jumped through it and there I sta on a slide. I forgot about the walls in my room where still open so I twisted 2 buttons on my watch and in my room the 2 walls go back to how they were.

The slide ends into a lab with lots of chemicals and equipment, I walk over to the computer in the room and see if there's any more informatio I need to know about v. 's plan.

When I was done I walked to the left and pulled a lever and suddenly a tube comes out the wall and sucks me in, suddenly in my room a hole opens above my bed and out comes me and with a thud I land on my bed "god that never gets less scary" I said to my self and thats when I heard it "Zak, Lexi where landing in Japan come and get your seat belts on" said my mom. She uses this microphone and when she speaks into it, it comes out of the speakers in all the rooms. God i hae those because they are too loud and lets just say my hearing and sight have got ten times better since I joined the agentcey.


	4. Mission

Ok hows yuor day been cause mine has been a werid one!

Zaks POV

I ran to the control room and straped my self in to my chair and waited for us to land with a thud "eek" said Lexi (she wears basically the same thing as me but instead of trousers she wears a skirt) who is still not used to landing and that high pitchness is going to burst my ear drum one day. I look at my parents waiting for them to tell us to unstrap but while I am doing that i am sorting both my ears out "gosh Lexi do you really have to scream that loud" I whispered to myself but somehow Lexi "well I can't help it" she said back "well next time not try and burst my ear drum" I say "Zak how do you know what a ear drum is" dad asks.

I slap myself on the head thinking 'oh yeah they didn't teach us about this stuff yet, oh no' "I errr read it in a book?" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

My watch started to go off "Zak turn that watch off" dad said "oh yeah sorry dad" I said and press missed on the side "children you can unstrap now, me and your father are going to go get the cryptid and relocate it ok so don't leave the airship" mom said and both mom and dad left.

"hey Lexi I am going to bedroom to sleep, I don't feel so well" I say "Zak are you air sick or something because you always say that" Lexi said "well then I guess I am air sick so I better get some sleep" I said and ran off to my room.

When I got in my room I put on my costume which is all black fit my claw on my trouer loop and put on a sword with a case behind my back.

I run to my window and create a blue platform with my powers, I get on the platform and slowly bring it down to ground and when I am to the ground I make the blue platform disappear.

I look at the watch I am wearing and open ot and call base "what you call for" I asked agent R "we found the location Argost is in" agent R said "where?" I ask "at the top of the highest building in room 367" agent R said "thanks agent Z out" I said and I used my cryptid powers to bring a cryptid and I rode him all the way to the tallest building.

When I got there i sent the cryptid off, I walked to the front door and got a elevator to the highest floor. When the elevator got there I decided to use my ninja training and crawled along the ceiling until I got to the room.

I kicked the door in and there was V. sitting at his desk looking like he was waiting for me "arw agent Z how nice to meet you" he said while chucking some of his poisones snakes but good for me I was ready and created a blue shield "I will find out your identity one way or another" Argost said "I bet you won't" I said shooting blue energy balls getting a perfect hit in his head which made him stumble abit "I see you have gotten more powerful well lets see if you can stop this" Argost said chucking a blade at me which sliced my arm deep but I didn't feel it much which surprised him "you do know I have gotten shot 10 times harder them this" I said shooting more blue energy balls which hit him in the face where I herd a crack and a agonizing scream "you broken my nose you stupied agent what you have to say for yourself" Argost shouted holding his bloody nose "thats a hole part of beig a agent" I aid and knocked him out by throwing the end of the claw at his head.

When I knocked him out I destroyed his work room with my energy balls and left to go back to the airship.

When I got to the airship I created a blue platform and I flew up to my room. When i got in my room I changedd out of my ninja outfit and put all the weapons in the secret compartments in the wall and called through my watch the agentcey "agent Z here saying mission complete" I said "good job Z I just want to congrate you on your sussesful mi... oh my god Z are you alright what happened to your arm" R said and I looked at my arm and saw what she was looking at "oh that was from a lucky shot Argost got in but don't worry if i bandage it and pull my sleeve over it, it is going to be fine" I said and closed the watch and pulled out a bandage.

I wrapped my arm up and pulled down my shirt and when my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.


	5. Upgrade

Can't wait going to school disco tonight but right ow I am righting a story!

Zaks POV

I got woken up by someone shaking me "come on sweetie time to get up we are home now" I coyld tell by the voice it was mom "how many hours was I out" I asked not fully awake "Zak you have been asleep for 10 hours" mom said and that made me get up quick "Zak you look pale are you alright" mom asked me, I suddenly feel abit dizzy and I realise that the cut on my arm must o taken alot of blood out of me "yeah I am fine just dizzy" I said and stood up but fell back on the bed "Zak you sure" mom asked worried "yeah i'm sure" I said and I tried to get up again but I fell and this time my shirt was pulled up abit on the arm with the bandage "Zak whats under the bandage" mom asked "nothing" I said and quickly pulled down my shirt sleeve.

"Zak that is what you call nothing then I don't know what normal means anymore Zak what is under that bandage" mom said "something I took care of" I said "I can see that for my self Zak" mom said "fine you win Zak but I will find out what is under the bandage" mom said and walked out my room. I took off the bandage and looked at it, it looked like it got infected so I went and got some alcohole that cleans wounds and put it in the cut. I didn't even hiss in pain because there wasn't much pain there, i then put the old bandage in the bin and bought out a new bandage and rapped it round my cut. What I learned survivile skills and i can tell you it came in handy.

My watch started beeping so I answered it "agent Z here" I said "Z where have you been I have been trying to call you for the last five hours" agent R said "ohi was taking a power nap" I said while rubbing the back of my neck with a innosent smile on my face "well Z I was calling to see if you wanted a upgrade on your outfit and claw" agent R said and I nodded "well then come to the base quick" and with that i ran to the agentcey.

I walked into agent R's (she has a army outfit she wears all the time) office and sat waiting for her and when she finally came she handed me a new watch and took my claw "ok whats up with the watch" I said "it does the same thing as the other watch you had but this one has another button" agent R said "what does it do" I asked "when you press it your outfit comes out and spreads across your body why don't you try it out" agent R said and I did.

When I pressed the button my ninja suit came on "how do i out it back in the watch" I asked "you press the button in your trouser pocket" she said and when I pressed it my outfit went into the watch again "oh and here is your upgraded claw" agent R said and when I looked at it the wooden pole was changed into yellow metal while there was like a bird head at the end. I looked at her confused "now you can swing from buildings and the bird head was a personal touch" she said which made me nod my head "I gotta go home" I said and ran home.

Whe I got home I came to a house with both parents standing at the door which made me gulp "and where was you" dad asked "tree swinging?" I asked more then said "Zak you have gotta stop swing or that bandage on your arm will not be the only thing there" mom said "wait the bandage on your what" dad asked, looks like mom didn't tell him about the bandage "yes Doc your son has a bandage on his arm from tree swinging" mom said "Zak be careful next time you swing in the trees now off to bed you are late for your curfew" dad said and I ran in the house and into my room. When I got there I changed my bandages and put on my pj's.


	6. Lies

Hope this tory is ok I am about to put a time skip in it!

Zaks POV

I am now 13 years old and my parents still don't know about my powers if you are wondering but I got a new power and I can control water. Yeah it may seem lame but when you are the one who has the power you feel great about it. Lexi got some more powers as well she now has the powers altogether controlling animals and plants, fire and ice.

I am in the middle of a mission and Argost hasn't noticed that I am in his house called werid world and yes I now it's a program and I do get told off for watching it btu the only reason I watch it is because it gives me clues about the house and no I don't like the program I just act that way to not look suspicous.

Like I said I am in werid world running in a hall way trying to get out of because I put bombs around the place so this place can be destroyed so I don't have to see Argost for awhile because that is the criminal I am asigned to while the others go for other villians. The only reason some agent blow up there enemy's house is so they can get a holiday like I am doing now, don't worry the agentcey knows about it.

I quickly run outside and use the claw like a grapling hook and swing myself over the broken bridge, and ran to the other side and then I pressed a button and the house behind me explodes and I am walking away from it just like films where the good guy walks away from the burning or exploding building which seems cool for me.

I walked to the helicopter which was waiting for and pressed the button in my ninja suit pocket which took away my ninja suit, I pressed my watch and called agent R "Z here saying mission complete" I said and there was agent R on the screen with a proud grin "well done Z you can return home and enjoy your holiday because you earned it" agent R said and with that she hung up and I went home.

I got to the wall with my window on it and created a blue platform to send me to my room. I got in my room and went for a shower when I came out I went to my cuboard got some pj's put them on and fell asleep because its like 11:45pm so it is really late.

In the morning...

I woke up to someone shaking me awake and when I looked around I saw Fisk "hey Fisk" I said with a smile "eyh akz" (hey zak) Fisk said and he picked me up upside down and took me to the kitchen which made Lexi laugh "arw is Zak playing with Fiskerton arw that is so cute" Lexi said, she is jealous that I can understand cryptids better then her.  
What so I read her mind that is what brothers do right, "actully Lexi I am and if you got a problem then talk to my hand cause my face ain't listening" I said and that made Lexi shocked at my words and the reason she is shocked is because I sound so mature well I can't help it being in the agentcey makes you mature.

"Mom, dad Zak has gone mature" Lexi shouted proberbly braking my sensitive eardrums "Lexi hum that what happens when your older" mom said walking in "yeah but I am suposed to be the mature one first I got powers" Lexi said "Lexi I don't need stupied powers ust to be mature and an actual fact I am glad I don't have powers because then they will make me gobby like you" I said which made mom and Lexi ob smacked until mom swiped it off her shoulder and said "no kids stop fighting" mom said but it didn't work "you called be gobby" Lexi said in rage which made her go on fire because of her powers but I didn't look faised because I can rarely feel pain now, I have once broken my leg before I was walking on it like it wasn't even broken true story you know.

"so" I said with a raised eyebrow "are you trying to make me scared because it is not working" I said and with that she leaped at me but I stood to the side so she missed which surprised everyone in the room which was mom, dad, Lexi and Zon our new member to the family which Lexi found so Lexi calls Zon her pet only "Zak how you do that" dad asked "oh dodging well because you won't teach me how to fight I taught myself by watching Lexi and the doing it the woods" I lied 'the actual reason is because I know like ten different fighting styles' I thought "I am going to my room" Lexi said and walked off, I looked at where she had been and walked off to my room as well.


	7. Close

ok hope story is ok and I don't care if you review it's just the viewing that counts for me!

Zaks POV

I walked into my room and sat down on my bean bag and started playing with my PS3. That is when mom came in "Zak hun are you okay" mom asked "yeah why" I said leaning back and looking at mom "you seemed upset" mom aid and I raised my eyebrow "okay I am going to play video games now" I said and turned back to my 35 inch flat screen tv. Mom walked out the door because I heard the swoosh from the slidey doors, god I need to have a lock for the door.

I sat there bored watching a empty tv because I turned off the game when I hear the alarm on my watch telling me there is a person/animal near by. I look at my watch and see where the intruder is, I then opened the window and created a blue platform and when I reached ground level I tarted to run off to the place where the intruder was and when I got there I had the biggest shock in my life.

There was Argost smiling at me with the eyes that says I-know-who-you-are which scared me a little, no I can't be strong I can do this.

Then suddenly my parents come with Lexi holding her staff that is like the claw but it only helps with her powers and it doesn't have a grappling hook. She calls it comtrol because it helps her control powers.

I ran back to the house knowing that mom, dad and Lexi can handle it while I am gone and press the button that hides my weapons, when the weapons where on the wall I pulled out the claw and closed the weapon vault again.

I then run back to where my family is but while I was running I pressed the button on my watch and my ninja suit came out. I got to the place where my family was and saw my sister with a twisted ankle which didn't seem bad but she kept mouning about it and dad had a cut on his arm that didn't seem deep and mom had a cut on her cheek which wasn't deep either.

I am standing by a bush (just to tell you) and I shoot the grapling hook of my claw and it hits Argost on the head. When my parents saw it they thought Lexi did it but then remembered that her staff can't do it and then that was when they heard my name.

"argh you pesky agent" Argost shouted which made my parents look for the agent but they couldn't because I am hiding in the shadows because I am using my ninjitsu training.

I suddenly come out and shock my parents because I am a child working in a agentcey "aren't you a little young to be a agent" dad says and I nod so they don't hear my voice "Agent Z lets see how you like it when I ruin your home" Argost said which made me angry, Argost chucked some poisones snakes at me but I block with a blue shield which shock my parent because some one form there daughter has powers and in the background I could hear Lexi whine about not being the only one to have powers which made me roll my eyes.

I put down my shield and start shooting my blue energy balls which hit an missed at the same time but the good thing is that I got him in the stomach and he got his wind knocked out of him so he is breathing heavily, I then throw 3 more blue energy balls at Argost which he attempted to dodge but failed epicly and he passed out.

I turned to a gob smacked family "hey whats your name" mom asked but I didn't answer and that was when I got a call from the agentcey so I ran all the way back to my room while doing so I clicked the button in my trouser pocket and and my clothes went back to normal.

When I got through the window about the fourth time I did it today I answered the call "Z I heard a alarm and when I checked it out I saw it was from your watch saying there was a intruder, are you alright" agent R said and I nodded and said "I kicked his butt with out him touching me that is a new record" I said and ended the call and put my claw back in the secret compartment in my wall and fell asleep on my bed because I was extreamly tired.


	8. Found out

So you all good? hope so!

Zaks POV

I woke to the house shaking which made me get up as fast as the speed of sound and run to my secret weapon wall and grb my claw, I then close the wall so it's normal again and ru down to the living room where I see Argost and he has a massive laser ray.

God can't this guy have a break for once...

I watch as my family come behind me but the good thing is that my claw was under my shirt hidden, I watch as Argost was going to shoot us all and when he did my family and me dodged out of the way.

"get the boy" I heard Argost shout which made me angry alot, I dodgedand flipped every gun hot that was sent at meand I landed in front of a awe struck family and when Argost was going to shoot us with the lazer at full power I knew my family wasn't going to move because they are still shocked.

When Argost shot the lazer I put a blue shield which gob smacked my family more, my shield was breaking so I pushed my power more which hurt a bit but not enough tomake me scream. When they stopped the lazer I used my cryptid powers with the help of my claw to make cryptids attack Argost and his new assisstant munya. When the cryptids where attacking Argost and munya I used my water power and got water from the air and trapped them in the water, I then made the water in ice.

I turned around and met my family's wide eyes but I looked at my watch when I heard the alarm on it go off so I answered it "Z are you ok we just got another alert to say there was something in your area" agent R said "erm lets just say my parents now know my secret" I say "agent Z what are you talking about" agent R said, oh how I wish she never said the agent part "erm my parents just saw me fight Argost with my powers and lets say new record 3 out of 4, thats good for me" I said with a smile "yeah Z thats great" agent R said with a chuckle "so what are you going to do now you trapped Argost and that your family knows" agent R continued "still be a secret agent, oh can I get assigned a new villan cause I am already getting bored of Argost" I said "well Z seeing as Argost is going into prison I don't see why not but until he comes out I am going to print everything out on your computer" agent R said and turned off her side of the communication.

"I don't think so young man" I suddenly hear my mom say "eep" I said and tried to run but got catched by my dad "and how long has this been going on" my dad asks "since I was seven" I said with a cheezy smile on my face.

My parents just smile at me while Lexi looks all stroppy "how come you have to have powers as well, I want to be a agent as well daddy make me a agent" Lexi said which made me laugh "do you really think it is that easy Lexi" I said with a snort from laughing to much "well if you can do it then so can I" Lexi retorted "actually Lexi I grown up to become a agent and let me tell you it gets tiring but you won't feel pain much" I said with a grin and walk away from my family thinking 'my life is going to get better now there isn't any secrets in this family'


End file.
